We the People
by My Winter Firefly x
Summary: "No...just...no, Jacob. It's over. I'm sorry." The dial tone was the only thing Jack heard as it reverberated through his head, his hands falling to his side as he stood there, his eyes focused on the wall. His wife's face, his son's tears, his mistress' beautiful smile and her eyes, her hair, everything about her, just flashing in front of his eyes.


Jack stared at his valet and best friend, his eyes roaming over her body and finally landing on her hair. It was dyed a light, bubblegum pink that contrasted perfectly with her ocean blue eyes. His hand clenched slightly at his side as he took a deep breath and finally forced his eyes away from her. "Your hair..." He said, trailing off. When he finally saw her, he definitely had not expected the change in hair color. He'd been so used to her natural, sandy blonde hair, he almost didn't recognize her when she first walked up to him. If it hadn't been for the ring gear that showed off the tattoo on her hip...he quickly shook his head as his thoughts began roaming to him running his hands along her side, kissing the inked skin and making her his. He didn't understand why he was having those thoughts; he loved Catalina, always had, and was so happy when she agreed to marry him, but now...it didn't seem to be good enough for him anymore.

"I got tired of being blonde," Kendra told him, walking by him and lightly brushing her fingers along his arm. She hopped up onto the table beside them, her fingernails tapping a quiet rhythm on the wood. They were painted a light pink to match her hair, and to match the ring gear she wore. Her attire was just a simple pink top with black lace. She wore a short, leatherette jacket over it, both of which showed off her toned stomach. To match, she wore pink short shorts with the same black lace, regular wrestling boots, a knee brace, and a single leatherette glove on her right hand. Her hair was falling in waves past her shoulders, almost to her waist. Jack couldn't help but stare at her; everything about her was so different now, from her hair, to her ring gear, to her personality. She was much more flirtatious, and that didn't help Jack's situation at all.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't been attracted to her from the start. He tried to ignore it, did everything he could to do so but nothing seemed to work. Even when video chatting with his wife, talking to her on the phone, or being with her in person, Kendra was the one girl on his mind. He never meant for this attraction to be anything more than a small crush, but everyday, his feelings seemed to get stronger. He tried to distance himself, but with her being his valet, they were pretty much required to drive together and share hotel rooms.

His breath hitched as she ran a hand daintily through her hair, her lips slightly parted as she stared at the floor. The light pink lipstick she wore helped show off the white of her teeth, and in that moment he wanted nothing more than to pin her to wall and crash his lips to hers. "Kendra..." She needed to stop, right now, before he seriously lost control of himself. She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip softly. "Hmm?" Her hair fell in perfect frames around her face and he couldn't help but notice the way her body moved as she slid down from the table. He was silent for a moment, his eyes roaming across every inch of her. Seconds passed in silence, her head cocking slightly to the side as she studied him softly, "Jake?" His heart skipped a beat when he heard his real name fall from her lips. He'd heard it a thousand times, but this time was so different than the others. He wanted to hear it more, wanted to hear her moan his name, but he knew it couldn't happen.

After their mixed-tag match, the two of them had gone outside, both having changed from their ring gear. Jack pulled a carton of cigarettes out of his pocket, giving one to Kendra before taking one himself. After lighting them, the pair leaned against the concrete wall, both taking regular puffs off them. "You did a good job in the match tonight," Jack said after a few moments of awkward silence. Kendra smiled slightly at the ground, "Thank you." She'd won them the match by hitting a roundhouse kick on Layla, which will be the start of a feud between the two. Jack glanced at her from the corner of his eye, everything about her striking him at once. A loose, grey cardigan was resting on her shoulders over a tight, white tank top. Washed out blue jeans with rips in them completed the outfit, along with old black converse. Jack moved from the wall and paced slightly in front of her, taking small huffs from the cigarette every few moments. Kendra studied his frame, his strong arms and muscular torso making her want to be wrapped up in his arms all night long, cuddled in thick blankets. He turned his head at the exact wrong time, catching her watching him so carefully. It made his heart race pick up, seeing her blue eyes so focused on him. Without thinking, the cigarette in his hand fell to the ground, and he had her pinned to the wall, his lips crashing onto hers as her cigarette fell from her hand. And that was mistake number one.


End file.
